Sueños de la Tarde
by NyoRusJap2P
Summary: Tomaban la siesta por una razón, Romano lo recuerda, no lo dirá, el porqué de que ello se ha vuelto para él y su hermano una necesidad.


_**Sueños de la tarde**_

Renuncia: Los personajes son de Hidekazu Himaruya, quisiera que fueran mios

Amo a los Italias :3 Dedicado a TaiFinIta Kirkland  
>Felìz año, Disfruten el fic<p>

* * *

><p>Esa mañana Lovino recordó los tiempos que parecían tan lejanos y a la vez como si apenas hubiese pasado hace un instante, había despertado de buenas, cosa que casi podría predecir un apocalipsis, pero no era el caso. El sol entraba en un tenue brillo por la ventana y la temperatura era perfecta, había descansado bien en la noche y no tenía nada que hacer, Veneciano estaba a su lado aun durmiendo, así que esperó todavía un poco más para levantarse, su semblante tranquilo le recordó a los tiempos más remotos de su vida, cuando no había muchos problemas, antes de que su hermano se fuera con su abuelo, y antes de que los otros países los acosaran y de que los conquistaran más tarde.<p>

Él lo vio aparecer con sus propios ojos, dormía plácidamente sobre la hierba y el sol en su calidez le servía de cobija más que molestarle en su luz, se veía adorable, Romano por mucho que se negara a decir tal cosa sabía que desde entonces y hasta ahora su hermano era adorable, tanto que al final de cuentas no podía negarle nada, por eso estaban en la misma cama esa mañana, Feliciano no quería dormir solo, pero en ese preciso instante no le importaba mucho.

Recordaba que luego de eso él mismo le llevó algunas cosas para que pudiera dormir tranquilamente y tuviese algo que comer al despertar. Con sus pequeñas manitas y lo poco que tenía le llenó una canasta con frutas y la llevó junto con una cobijita y un sombrerito blanco como los que tenía regalados por su abuelo, todo lo llevó lo más pronto que pudo y el Imperio Romano se encontró con la escena más tierna vista por sus ojos: su nuevo nieto dormido sobre la hierba, siendo cobijado lo más cuidadosamente posible por su hermanito mayor, el cual aun era casi tan pequeño como él, tan tierna que por un momento dudó de sus intensiones.

―Hola Romano― saludó,

― ¡Ah, abuelo! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?― le saludó el pequeño apartándose un poco de su hermano, apenado por la escena recién mostrada.

―Bueno, creo que ya te diste cuenta que tienes un hermanito― el chiquillo asintió,

― ¿te lo llevarás?― ante lo mencionado no hubo nada que decir.

―…

―E-está bien, llévatelo, yo no podría…, ni quiero cuidarlo… yo…― el mayor lo interrumpió

― ¡Romano!

―…― había levantado la cara, sus ojitos brillaban con lágrimas que forzaba a que no se desbordasen.

―Yo, no necesariamente debo llevármelo…

― ¡No, no te detengas! Llévatelo por favor― le miró, sólo eso necesitó su abuelo para entender, Lovino era muy pequeño aun, cuidar a alguien más cuando apenas y podía consigo mismo era imposible.

―Cuidaré de él, Romano, lo verás pronto― el niño asintió…

Qué recuerdos, aquella tarde marcaría su vida, lo sabía ahora, lo sabía desde entonces, porque entonces guardaría, tal como aún lo guardaba, el secreto de las ansias que tenía de verle, en realidad eso era todo, nunca lo trataba muy bien, pero le enfadaba mucho que estuviese con otras personas porque él quería estar con él, mas nunca lo admitiría… ¿Por qué? No tenía nada de malo, pero si decía lo que era tierno en su corazón aquello lo hacía llegar a una impresión de debilidad, en realidad porque se sentía vulnerable.

Se sentía frágil, por eso cuando su hermanito regresó de estar con el abuelo había tenido un recibimiento un tanto hostil. A pesar de que Veneciano estaba tan ansioso por conocer a su hermanito, ya que su abuelo le había dicho siempre que Lovino lo quería mucho por la escena que presenció, sin embargo al llegar se topó con una actitud totalmente desinteresada, como si no le importara, y cuando llegaba a tomarle en cuenta se mostraba soberbio diciéndole que era un tonto y que él era superior.

No lo dijo, pero el menor estaba un poco desilusionado, y más que eso, herido, desde ese momento empezó a hacer todo lo posible por ganarse su cariño. Era tierno y benevolente con él, le perdonaba todo y le decía que era genial, él en verdad lo creía, pero Lovino siempre sintió que de alguna forma el pequeño estaba mintiendo y le enfurecía, se enfadaba con él y lo trataba muy mal, "Cállate estúpido", "déjame en paz idiota", "tú que sabes, eres un tonto"… día tras día esas eran las formas de tratar al menor por parte de Romano, y Feliciano aprendió a perdonarlo siempre, a dejar pasar todas esas palabras hirientes, porque sentía que de alguna forma no era así, que Lovino escondía en alguna parte aquello de lo que habló su abuelo, ese lado tierno que lo quería y cuidaba tanto…

Y una noche lo comprobó, Veneciano no podía dormir bien, pero no le dijo a su hermano, tal vez por no preocuparlo, tal vez por no escuchar los acostumbrados reclamos, entonces, con los ojos cerrados a toda costa, sintió el tacto de unas manitas casi tan pequeñas como las suyas, le arropaban con la cobija, tiernamente acariciaban su cabecita y un besito finalizaba el ritual, yendo a su respectiva camita a la cual aun le costaba subir, por último se quedaba observando al menor, velando su sueño, hasta quedarse dormido él mismo, esa era la rutina que el hermanito mayor hacía noche tras noche cuando el único testigo era el brillo de la luna.

―Hermanito― le llamó por la tarde, ―h-he, tenido… un d-día cansado hoy, y… tengo algo de sueño― el mayor levantó la ceja, lo que decía Feliciano no era mentira, pero aun así estaba nervioso, ― ¿p-podemos… t-tomar una siesta?― Romano lo pensó durante un momento, suspiró y jaló al más pequeño de la manita, Veneciano se dejó llevar, pero puso expresión de duda, Lovino lo jaló más fuerte.

― ¿Qué pasa, no eres tú quien quiere tomar una siesta? Vamos a tomarla.― su pequeño rostro serio era realmente tierno, aunque llevaba el ceño fruncido se veía que le afloraban los nervios y quería verse maduro, aun siendo tan pequeño, el hermano menor sonrió ante tal gesto y se apresuró más a llegar a su habitación, ansiaba esa calidez.

Al llegar se subió con cierta dificultad a su camita, su hermanito y él se miraron un instante sin saber bien qué hacer o decir, luego el mayor suspiró y empezó a cubrir a su hermanito menor, el más pequeño parecía querer decir algo, en la carita de Lovino se forzaba aquel gesto de molestia y se veía reprimida una sonrisa.

―L-Lovi…―llamó el menor suavemente, Romano le hizo seña de que continuara y dijera lo que quería decir, Feliciano aun titubeó un poco, ― ¿p-podrías quedarte… más cerca… y abrazarme al menos antes de que me duerma?― el sureño bajó la mirada intentando que no se notara su sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrosadas y tibias.

―S-sólo por esta vez― dijo el mayor, haciendo que se dibujara la más linda sonrisa que nunca hubiera visto en los labios de su hermanito.

Con cierta dificultad, también, subió a la cama, que a pesar de ser pequeña era muy grande incluso para ambos, aun así tanto el más pequeño, como el otro niño se acercaron lo más posible, Veneciano acurrucándose felizmente en los brazos de su querido hermano, y Lovino escondiendo su carita sonrojada tras los hombros del adorable representante de Italia del norte y abrazando con fervor el cuerpecito de éste.

Así ambos se durmieron con una sonrisa y gran comodidad ante el contacto del calor ajeno, se sentía tan bien, como si fuese una especie de formula de la felicidad.

Al despertar el mayor quedó viéndole a Feliciano, tenía una cara de ángel, seguía abrazándole, como si su calor lo imantara. En aquel momento no supo qué era aquel sentimiento, lo sabría mucho después, e intentaría negárselo, pero esas cosas caen por su propio peso, lo sabía ahora, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hermano menor, ahora se quedaba viéndole, como en aquel entonces, y besaba tiernamente su frente, como en aquel entonces, y veía lentamente abrirse sus ojos, maravillado, deslumbrado…, y se enamoraba de ellos, como entonces…

El pequeño le abrazó más fuerte, acurrucándose un momento en su pecho, y levantó la vista sonriendo, el mayor le respondió la sonrisa de manera nerviosa, Lovino no solía sonreír, pero cuando Feliciano le mostraba esa mirada y aquel duce gesto no podía más que hacerlo, su hermano menor era la única persona al que, sin saberlo, le mostraba voluntariamente su lado sensible. Y una muestra de afecto, que era usada en su país de forma común entre las amistades, le estremeció el día que al menor se le ocurrió darla al mayor…

Aquel día al despertar el norteño le pidió tímidamente que todos los días tomaran la siesta por la tarde el aludido no respondió.

―Por favor hermanito…, p-paso frío en la noche, y m-me gusta la calidez… de…― un silencio invadió el espacio entre ambos, Romano miró a su hermano menor, y el mencionado rompió por fin el silencio, con un tono de voz tan tenue como la luz del ocaso. ―…la tarde.― el término de la frase a destiempo y fuera de contexto causó una sensación de confusión, que irritó un poco al sureño.

Sin embargo no dijo nada, tampoco contestó pasado el rato. No supo nunca cuanto tiempo pasaron frente a frente, pero llegó la noche luego de retirarse como en paralelo y cenar en silencio; y entonces el mayor llevó a su hermano a arropar y antes de subir a la cama llevó su almohada y cobijas juntas a la misma cama:

―Así no pasarás frío― susurró.

El menor de los italianos sonrió alegremente y lo abrazó diciendo "Grazie" repetidas veces, el mayor sólo sentía sus mejillas entibiarse y ser surcadas por una sonrisa que el más pequeño se quedó viendo, sonriendo a la vez.

―Me gusta verte sonreír― comentó Feliciano, a la vez que el tierno rubor que cubría el rostro de su hermano se replicaba en él como un pequeño espejito.

Entonces se acercó, Romano se quedó estático, sintiendo el cálido aliento, el roce de labios lo estremeció.

―Así se saluda o se despide de las personas a quienes se aprecia, ¿verdad?― dijo el italiano menor al ver al otro tan desconcertado.

―S-sí…

Y se acostaron a dormir, como harían tantas veces, el mayor se quejaría y negaría el hecho de que él había hecho tales cosas tan tiernas como dormir junto con su hermanito y abrazarle para que no pasara fríos, ni fuera torturado por las pesadillas, le diría que fuera a dormir a otra parte, pero al final cedería a pasar la noche a su lado; sin confesar, por supuesto, el hecho de que también lo torturaban pesadillas cuando dormía lejos de él…

―Buenos días― escuchó la voz del menor, en ese momento añoraba sus labios, no le había dicho que sus superiores le miraron extraño la vez que, con ellos, se despidieron, odiaba que esa costumbre se estuviese volviendo obsoleta, temía perder aquello.

Feliciano no decía nada al respecto, simplemente buscaba esa calidez que le era tan confrontante y necesaria de parte de su hermano y que encontraba en sus tardes juntos, si no era en lo que hiciesen o dijesen en el entre sueño, sería en el sueño mismo.

Así, día tras día, al tomar la siesta de la tarde, era más evidente el hecho de que: Aquellos sueños de la tarde se habían vuelto una necesidad.

* * *

><p>Merece comentarios?<p> 


End file.
